The Story of a Mysterious Blonde
by The-Eternal-Emerald
Summary: Chapter3 is up! People are always writing about FayexSpike getting together, but really Spike loved Julia, and she loved him. But what happened? We really know little about this mysterious blonde. So I decided to try and tell her story-my first fanfic!
1. A needed Introduction

Cowboy Bebop doesnt belong to me blah blah, dont sue me!  
  
Part 1... An Introduction much needed...  
  
My name is Julia... thats all I really like to disclose to people. The worlds a dangerous place when it comes down to it these days. Its especially dangerous for women in my opinion. Why do you ask? Because when it comes down to it men can be pigs... pigs only hungering for one thing and one thing only. And some will do anything to get it.  
  
So a girl like me always has to be prepared. When I was growing up, I never thought of myself as a very pretty girl, but then you get older and you realize as your making out for the first time with some guy from your highschool that you are too good for this. I admit, I have those long legs that most women want, and the long blonde hair to match it. So of course any boy thinks himself good enough to score with you. Men at times, go way out of their leagues. I'd like to think that my best features are my eyes. I think that they actually have substance to them...  
  
I think that at that moment, in the back of the old Chevy, that I realized I would like to go out on my own... make something for myself, not stay around the same area and just be known as 'that hot blonde'. I didnt want to be known as that. So what did I do?? I left, I went to my room, packed some clothes and some money into a duffel bag and left. That was the last time I ever saw my family or my home again. I cant really say I miss them or regret not being there for them ever. I never really was a family person, nor did anyone in my family really like me. I accept that fact now, and moved on. 


	2. The Female Poolshark and Fate

Chapter Two  
  
The Beginning of a new life  
  
I cant really say why I was dumb enough to go out on my own. Maybe I just didn't want to be known as a Daddy's girl. Or maybe I didn't want the reputation that being the only blonde woman in a small colony on mars comes with. So anyway, Im getting ahead of myself. There I was, setting out on my own in my own old vintage convertible. The sun shone on its cherry red surface, and the black leather seats absorbed the heat beautifully. I was happy. The wind was in my hair, and it smelled like freedom. even though I was driving through an awfully polluted area I didn't care. The world was being seen through rose colored glasses in a way. actually I had on black sunglasses but that's besides the point. I drove on that highway savoring every moment of my first day on my own like any run away would. But then I began to realize I was on my own. alone, and without a job.  
  
Yes, cruel reality made its dark appearance in my little dream world. It was beginning to get dark out, and the sky was beginning to cloud over. I decided to get off at the next exit, wherever it was, that would be my new home. Lucky for me, the next exit was for a nice, big city, it had its own colony dome for christs sake. That big green neon sign, was a good sign in my eyes. I made a hasty right turn as I could feel fatigue entering my deep blue eyes, and exited the highway. I rolled up my windows and put the roof of my car up. This was a nice colony. but I was going to be driving through some shadey areas.  
  
I ended up in a road side motel, where rooms were $23.50 a night. It wasn't the Ritz, but it had a bed, and a toilet. even if it didn't flush. I set down my suit case, and vowed to find a steady job in the morning. I slipped out of my plain keds shoes, and slowly slid out of my shorts and t- shirt, and into a large football jersey that I had taken to sleeping in. I looked at my reflection in the dusty old mirror in front of me, and let out a large sigh. I was just your average blonde, alone, in a big city. Yet somehow, I thought things would look up. I didn't look it, but I did have a few talents. With those last few thoughts I pulled my long blonde curls into a loose pony tail, and fell asleep in that old moth ridden bed. Tomarrow was another day.  
  
I woke up the next morning refreshed, I even bought a paper to look in the wanted ads. But there was nothing there for me. All the jobs were ones that I couldn't perform, or ones that were against my moral standards. I didn't know what to do, my funds were low, and I only had enough money left to stay in my seedy hotel for a few more nights. What was I to do? Well I was helpless, and I knew it. I was stupid, I thought. Why did I leave home in such a fuss. I was so unprepared. It was then that I looked outside my single window, past the faded yellow drapes to what was across the street. a bar! Not just any bar, it had a pool hall. Back home the best way to have fun was in an old poolhall at the end of town. I spent a few years there, and I knew my way around the tables, I was even able to hustle a few in my day. Maybe I could do just that here? I never was much of a gambler, but it was worth a try. If I won a few games, I would have enough money to keep afloat for a few days longer. I quickly got ready for the evening. I dressed myself in a tight purple shirt, and blue denim jeans. I buttoned the shirt a little low for my standards, but clevage works when you want to get someone to play against. My best red lipstick shone brightly on my lips, the finishing touch, I was ready.  
  
The bar was smokey, but it didn't bother me, I liked to smoke myself, but I currently had no cigarette money. I made my way to the pool tables and took the first bet that went my way. I played that game with style and grace, the way that only a woman could, and surprisingly I won. This surprised me. I continued through the night, hustling poor helpless middle aged men, until the bad closed, and I left with a cigarette hanging loosly from my rouge lips. I had done well. This line of work continued for almost a month with me. Hustling was easy I figured, and it left my days open and free. I even was buying cigarettes again, and I had moved to a small apartment in the top floor of a small complex. Life was looking up.  
  
It was on the 24th of April when my life changed. It was when I played a game with a different type of man. This one did not look down on his luck, he was actually dressed quite nicely. He had long silver hair, and my he was young. I was not the one to approach him, he was the one to approach me. He had been staring at me from the bar for most of the night. But it was not with ravenous eyes. it was with curious ones. This intruiged me. When he walked over and asked for a game with me I couldn't refuse. Plus, he did lay down a lot of money on the table. He was my toughest opponent yet. It all ended up coming down to the eightball. I tried to play my best, but there was something unnerving about his eyes whenever they were on me. It gave me the shivers. He called his pocket in that dark voice of his, and tapped the eight ball with his pole. Lucky for me, he missed, and the ball fell into another pocket. I had won. The man was not disappointed. He simply smiled.  
  
"Well," He exclaimed. "I suppose the stories of the lady poolshark here are true."  
  
He paused and stared into my eyes again.  
  
"But, since I lost, may I ask a favor of you?" He remarked, a smirk beginning to cross his face.  
  
I had pulled a cigarette from my pocket, and pulled out a lighter to light it. "It depends on what the favor is." I replyed coolly.  
  
"Could you just get down and lay under this table for a few minutes?" he said, gesturing to the floor.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. My god, what was wrong with this guy? Well in about thirty seconds I realized it was nothing. Gunshots began to ring throughout the bar, there was an explosion somewhere, I cant recall where. But I was under that table faster than you could say my name. The man, had pulled out his own gun, and had joined in the battle. In about five minutes it got very quiet, timidly I crawled out from my hiding place, only to be confronted by an angry bleeding man in a trench coat.  
  
"Youre with them too aren't you??" He yelled, and he raised his gun shakily towards me. I didn't know what to do. I still think it was one of those fluke moments that were sent to you by god himself. if he exists. I fumbled with my left hand on the table behind me, and found a conveniently placed gun sitting right there. I grabbed it, and pulled it up infront of me, and without even blinking, pulled the trigger. The man's head practically exploded, and he fell directly to the floor. He was quite dead. I, not knowing what to do just stood there with a dumb look on my face not knowing what the hell to do when there was a rush of footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see the man who I had played pool with earlier, along with about five other men dressed similar to him.  
  
He spoke. "Where the hell is the target?" He barked to a panting, sweating man beside him.  
  
The other man shrugged, until all their eyes came to rest on the man who's face I had just blown to bits. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, but kept my gun fixed on them. It was then that their eyes trailed to me. All of them had a look of shock on their faces, accept that man. He stepped forward, and smoothly pulled the gun from my damp grasp.  
  
"What's your name?" he inquired.  
  
"J. Julia." I managed to stutter.  
  
"A lovely name." He replied, staring at me with those eyes again. "Well, thank you Julia, you just did us a big favor there."  
  
With that he began to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" I yelled. He stopped walking. "I would like to know who you are."  
  
He turned back around, and told me his name, I knew that was his name because he actually kept a straight face when he said it. "Vicious." Vicious, a name that matched his eyes, they looked Vicious, like a predator. After he said his name he began walking again.  
  
"I liked that." I mumbled to myself. "I liked that, all the excitement. the feel of the moment. the weapon in my hands.. I really did."  
  
I don't know how he heard that, but he turned around and stared at me, and suddenly said something quite unexpected. "Would you like to do it again sometime maybe?"  
  
"Yes" I gasped.  
  
"Well," he remarked. "You might want to follow me then."  
  
That's the End of chapter Two. Please review! Its my first Fanfic, and suggestions are appreciated! 


	3. Drunk Driving, drunk laughter, red eyes ...

I stood there, shifting my weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, finding no release no matter how I stood from the pain these stupid pumps were giving my feet. The gun had begun to feel heavy in my hands, and those two little shoulder beings of mine were probably having an epic battle. Do I follow these men, who for some reason just killed a lot of people. or do I stay here, in my sleezy little pool hall, getting googly eyes from balding middle aged construction workers. At the moment it seemed like I would like to go with the six smartly dressed men my age. Now, when I look back on it, I should have thought everything over better. I should have assessed the situation and found out more about it. But what can I say?? I suppose I had a relapse of stupid blonde syndrome.  
  
I dropped the gun on the pool table nest to me, and threw my hair back behind my shoulders, composing myself as I began to follow the men. Maybe they were a gang of some sort. I had heard back home that gangs like to dress alike. biker gangs did that for sure I knew. I was beginning to realize just how naieve I was at times. The men were walking fast as they exited the bar. Thank god I was born with long legs to keep up with them. Vicious was leading them, the rest seemed to fall behind him, not because he walked faster, it seemed it was out of respect. They turned a block corner, all avoiding the streetlamp there that I blindly walked through. A few of the men gave me a few looks for it, I suppose they liked to avoid light places where they could be seen. As I pondered this and stared blankly at the fabric of the black coats in front of me, trying to figure out what it was they all suddenly stopped.  
  
A large old black buick slowly pulled up, and the front window rolled down. I couldn't see who it was inside. A trail of cigarette smoke blew out the window, I could see the red, burning tip of the cigarette itself. Slowly a head began to emerge from the darkness inside the car. This was one of those moments you'd never think you'd ever remember for the rest of your life, but when you look back on it. you can remember every single detail. A man with deep green hair appeared, he was the owner of the cigarette. What caught me first were his eyes. Both were a dark, rich shade of red. They added nice contrast to his hair. And many are mistaken about his hair, speaking of it, it was not like an afro. You could call it poofy, but not an afro. It looked like he had just put way too much volumizer in it, and never combed it in his life.  
  
I stood there silently, wondering if anyone even remembered I was there. The man in the car had an odd grin on his face, a sort of stupid half grin that drunken teenage boys get. But he was too old for that. Vicious walked over to him, and folded his arms with a frown on his face, he seemed to be trying to keep his face straight. "Hasn't anyone told you it is dangerous to drink and drive?" He frowned.  
  
The man in the car gave a laugh, and kept grinning. "Hey, you were the one who made me stay here and drive the getaway car, already knowing I was. I do hope you aren't trying to kill me," He half yelled.  
  
Vicious and him exchanged looks before erupting into laughter. These people were quite odd. The other men had already piled into the back of the car, and that's when the driver's eyes fell upon me. I quirked an eyebrow, and stood where I was like an idiot. "Where'd you get the cupcake Vicious?" He asked.  
  
Vicious turned back and looked at me. His eyes showed no emotion, even though he was smiling. He slowly walked over, and opened the passanger side door in the front, and motioned for me to get in. I followed and got in obediently, and slid to the middle of the front seats for Vicious to get in also. The smell of alcohal hit me like a brick wall. If someone had been drinking this much. maybe he shouldn't be driving. It was definitely not the car that was smelling like that, the car smelled like old cigarettes and blood. The whole smell itself was enough to make my stomach churn. "She's a poolshark that hustled me out of my last paycheck." Vicious groaned as he slid in next to me. "Her name is Julia, she wanted a job."  
  
The driver lolled his head over and looked at me. I gave him a small nervous smile, trying to keep a polite look on my face, and not sneeze from all the smells in the car all at the same time. "Hi, nice to meet you," I grinned.  
  
He reached a hand around the steering wheel, I gave a slight jump to the side, away from it, until I realized he was only reaching around to shift gears on the car. He was watching the road, and began driving again, not very well. But he at least was staying in his own lane. " She is as jumpy as a cat. How can a woman who's as jumpy as a cat be of any use to us? She'll endanger us all." He remarked as he took a right hand turn a little too fast, almost hitting a mailbox. Everyone in the car flinched accept him and Vicious. I took note of this, they semed to have their minds on the same plane or something, I couldn't explain it even to myself.  
  
Vicious kept his head straight forward. "She is a good poolshark. Mr. Mao needed a good one to work at the syndicate's bar. A woman would do nicely there, so many customers have such a hunger for women, they wont be able to resist her. Besides, she was the one who killed our mark."  
  
This was my turn to talk. Here they were, two men I didn't know, one drunk beyond anything I've ever seen, and the other was talking about me like an object, and they were holding my future in my hands. Now I know it couldn't have been in better hands, but at the time, it made me feel dizzy. "So I am to swindle still?" I asked.  
  
Vicious began to speak, but the driver began to go into another fit of drunken laughter. "She shot the mark?" He gasped. "That guy has escaped us three times, and all we had to do was get a broad to shoot him? Shit!!"  
  
"We're going past my apartment," I remarked quietly, pointing to my building. The car stopped suddenly, sending everyone in the back flying. None were wearing seat belts. Vicious glared at the driver. "Spike, you're going to draw attention to us!" He yelled.  
  
So that was his name. Spike. What an odd name, it was like a cartoon characters name or something. Like one that an orange dinosaur that lived in a railroad junction with a peacock, a talking fox and Rudolph the Red Nosed Raindeer. I suppose I was saying the name to myself because Spike was staring at me with an odd look on his face. I blushed, quite embarrassed. I was not the type of person to talk to myself, not even in my head, let alone aloud and in front of people. it had just been a long day for me, that's all. "Its Spike Spiegel," he smirked. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Julia." I sat there dumbfounded again, my brain seemed to be wandering, I knew there was something wrong with the beer at that bar.  
  
I was brought out of my trance by Vicious tapping hit foot on the concrete sidewalk beside me. He had opened the door and stepped out, waiting for me to do the same. I slid across the black leather, and found one of his hands waiting to help me up. He was leaning over the car door, and was quite polite in not staring down my low buttoned red blouse. I took his hand and he helped me up. I still thank god I was still steady enough on those awful pumps to not stumble. He let go of my hand slowly, the feeling of his skin sliding over mine sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled a white buisiness card from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it in my newly manicured hands and noticed he kept well care of his.  
  
"Call the number on this card," he said. "Call it tomarrow, you'll know what to do next after that. Youre truly one of us now that you have that card."  
  
"One of who?" I asked, curious.  
  
"A red dragon," he smirked.  
  
He said goodbye with a simple wave of his hand, and got back into the car. The car drove away. I was left there, under the dim yellow light that stuck out in front of my apartment building to show the address. I tapped the right upper tip of the card, standing there for a moment, wondering if I had done a bad thing. I sighed, and slowly walked into my building, prepping my sore feet for the long ride up four flights of stairs. By the time I reached my apartment, I had taken off the pumps and left them on the second floor. My bare feet made barely any noise on the old concrete floor as I opened my apartment door. The soft asian rug I had set down on my floor made me smile, and my feet almost sang their relief to me. or was that the drowsiness taking over? I sat down on the couch to take a better look at the card, but the soft cotton and padding was too much for me, I fell asleep right there and then when my head hit the side cushion. The light from a billboard went out outside, marking that it was officially 4am. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. 


End file.
